sky_does_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Series
This is a list of almost all of Sky's videos. Hide and Seek Main article Minecraft Mod Showcase (wanted weekend) '' Hide and Seek is a game where Sky and his friends hide as blocks and try not to get killed by the seekers. In one attempt, some Team Crafted members who were hiders killed the seekers. This ended up as a win for the hiders. Epic Jump Maps ''Main article Epic Jump Map series '' Epic Jump Maps are a parkour map series created by Bodil40. Sky usually plays them with friends. Sometimes they start talking about real life while recording. Cops and Robbers '''Cops and Robbers' is a Minecraft minigame made by Podcrash They played this game for more episodes than any other, making it the most notable minigame.The games has been updated a lot of times to make it have more sense The main goal of Cops and Robbers is to escape from the prison without being killed. This proved to be difficult for Team Crafted to pull off. The map was updated several times. *1.0= The original Cops and Robbers map's goal was to escape the prison. This was possible by going through the warden's office, and going up the stairs after doing that. *2.0= The second Cops and Robbers map had a maze added for extra difficulty *3.0= The Cops and Robbers was by far the most popular Cops and Robbers map. The entire map was redid, with a boat that you have to reach in the end. The maze was removed. The thirds Cops and Robbers map was used as Klüb Ice on various Youtube channels. Halloween edition= It is hard to play this map for both the warden and cop, if you fall in the lava you could die. The entire map is Halloween themed. Sky Does Minecraft Main article Sky Does Minecraft (series) '' Not to be confused with the Sky himself. The ''Sky Does Minecraft Series'''' is the first Minecraft series that Sky played. He made 3 bases in the entire series but he stopped for a unknown reason in episode 36 (Sky skipped episode 23) Horror maps Sky started playing these maps quite awhile ago. All of these have the same objective, Finishing the maps. Here is a small list of the horror maps that Sky played. #Black Light #Haunted Mansion #The Hospital #The Staircase #The Basement #SCP 087-B Mini Games Minigames are small games that are created within Minecraft. They are usually played with others. Sky Does Hardcore mode Sky's first Minecraft "hardcore" mode survival. He had to survive without dying. Sky was very brave when he did this but he only did 6 episodes. The last one was in the "Nether". No one knows why this series was stopped, but it might be that it was not popular enough or the save file got corrupted like in the Sky Does Minecraft series. Mod Showcases ''Main article Minecraft Mod Showcase (wanted weekend) '' Sky's Mod Showcases are when Sky shows a Minecraft mod's features. Sometimes, in the past, a squid or two show up to try and ruin the episode, although this almost never happens now. Hunger Games/ Survival Games The Hunger Games and the Survival Games are very much alike. The main goal is to be the last one surviving. Servers Skydoesminecraft.com In this server, Sky told his recruits about this server and he might have played Survial Games here. Sk-sg.com In this server, Sky played "Hunger Games". skga.me This server is Sky's latest server.He recently played "Run From the Beast", "Assassins Craft", "Sky Games" (survival games) and Ghost Busters. Animations In Sky's channel, there are seven animations.Here is the list (in order of which came out first) #Minecraft Animation : SPLINTER CELL BLACK LIST (Sky Fisher edition) #Minecraft Animation : ASSASINS CREED 4! (Sky Edition) #Minecraft Animation : ASSASINS CREED 4! (Sky Edition TWO!) #Minecraft Short Animation: What just happened... #Minecraft Animation : TEAM CRAFTED IS HERE! #Animated Shorts : STAND THE MOVIE! #Animated Shorts : BUTTER SLAPPER?! Crazy Craft Survival In this series, Sky and Bashur try to survive in a mod pack called Crazy Craft. Do not laugh This is one of Sky's most popular series. The goal is when someone is trying to make you laugh, you should try not to laugh. If you are not one of the people trying to make a person laugh, you should try not to laugh at someone's jokes. Category:Videos Category:Sky Army Category:Do Not Laugh Category:Crazy Craft Category:Series Category:Roleplay Series